


Cracked Stone

by Espeones



Series: Flesh and Stone [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, I'm bad at timelines and backstories, Killua is adjusting, M/M, Magic isn't really known anymore though, Soulmates, bare with me pls and thanks, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: Prompt (Source "Writing.prompt.s" on Instagram): "There's a beautiful statue in the middle of a large city, and the rumour surrounding the statue is when they touch hands with their soulmate, they become human. Naturally, it becomes a perfect photo and video opportunity to pose while holding its hand.One cute selfie attempt results in an empty statue podium and you just barely catching a very confused person in your arms."In this case, Gon and some friends go to a city during a field trip which is known to have a rumoured statue, becoming one of the most famous tourist attractions of that place.





	Cracked Stone

**Author's Note:**

> A few changes will just be in the photo attempt, so it's not a selfie but I don't think that matters too much. And I made it a partial magic AU where a lil bit of backstories and curses are explained badly but I hope it isn't terrible--

 

    Seventeen-year-old Gon Freecs woke up late to the shouting of his aunt and the insistent knocking at his bedroom door Monday morning. 

 

    “Gon! You better wake up or you’ll be late for your first class!” Mito-sam shouted through the door. Startling him out of bed, he hit the wooden floor with an audible ‘thud’, gaining a groan of pain as he rubbed his side. 

 

    “I’ll be down in a minute!” He yelled back, scrambling to get up and make his bed. 

 

    “You better! Hurry up!” Were her final words before Gon heard her walking away from his door. He was quick to change into fresh clothing, waking up quickly when he freshened himself in the bathroom. His feet hit each step of the stairs in hushed thumps, making it to the dining table after a few minutes. 

 

    He greeted his grandmother and aunt good morning, mentally thanking them and any Gods above for the meal before digging in. 

 

    "Gon, you're field trip is on Friday, right?" Mito-san asked, taking a bite from the food. 

 

    Gon paused, downing the food with gulps of water before replying; "yup!" With an emphasised ' _ pop! _ ' on the p. Mito smiled at him.

 

    "Be safe while you're there okay? I know your class will be returning on Saturday afternoon, but you'll be in another city." He nods to her words silently, returning her smile.

 

    "I know, I will! We have chosen groups to stay in when given free time to explore." He said, mainly just to reassure her.

 

    She hummed, content with that. "Good, now finish up." She spoke firmly, gesturing to his food with the fork in her hand. Gon complied, scarfing down the rest of the food and taking the moment to wash his dishes before getting his stuff to leave. He placed a chaste kiss to Mito-san’s cheek, then his grandmother’s cheek before running out the door.

 

    Gon reached school in the span of fifteen minutes, gathering the time to catch his breath for only a moment before the piercing bells rang. Gon took a deep breath, straightened his posture and bounded towards his first class with a frown upon his features. Considering he had P.E as his second class, he braced himself to sit through math. No matter how much he wished he didn’t have to.  

 

 

 

•°•

  
  


 

    Gon sat back onto the bleacher seat, dropping his lunch bag (with caution) down next to him. 

 

    “Gon!” 

 

    Zushi, who had called out to him, was approaching along with Retz, Meleoron, and Ikalgo in tow. Being earliest to their usual lunch spot, Gon waved back with a grin. Grateful to Mito-san who packed his lunch for him that morning, he greeted each of his friends. 

 

    “I can’t wait to go, you know? We never really get to do big trips in the younger grades.” Retz said, her leg bouncing. The teen agreed wordlessly, they were all buzzing with excitement to be out of their own city and exploring a new one. Getting to stay overnight. She was right when she said they didn’t really get these kinds of chances. While Retz and Zushi were in a year below them, their classes were both going on the trip. (The news had excited both classes when it was announced.)

 

    “So are you guys gonna go look at that rumoured statue too?” Meleoron asked, taking a bite from his sandwich. The question piqued Gon’s immediate interest. 

 

    “Statue?” 

 

    “You don’t know?” Retz asked as though he’d grown a second head. Zushi gave him a sympathetic smile. 

 

    “I don’t do much research of where we’re going…”  Gon muttered in reply, almost sheepishly. Retz rolled her eyes, before answering Meleoron’s initial question. 

 

    “Yes-- in fact-- I am." Retz confirms, "and by the way Gon, the statue is a popular tourist spot for the city. There's a long-time rumour that if you're their soulmate, touching their hand will make them human." She explains, part of it leaving Gon in a flurry, part of it actually sticking to his brain. 

 

    Retz eyes him for a moment, as if she could see steam slowly escaping his ears. She rolled her pale blue eyes and turned back to the others with a smile. "So you guys are coming with me, right? We can do a group photo and everything." 

 

    The three others agreed, rather reluctantly before realizing there was no harm in taking their time to check it out. 

 

    Throughout the rest of the day, something seemed to itch at the back of Gon's mind ever since Retz explained the whole rumour.

  
  


 

•°•

  
  


 

    Friday passed by quickly, the past days spent in classes, soccer practice, and out running in nature. Gon had a visible bounce in his step as he made his way to school early, not wanting to miss their bus. His backpack-- while full with necessities; several clothes, a small medkit, a brush, et cetera (all of which Mito had insisted he bring) -- he felt no strain when he reached his destination. Seemingly giddy on the spot while he waited for everyone else who had yet to show up. 

 

    Taking a spot at the back of the bus as Zushi (who agreed to sit next to him) said was the bumpiest and therefore the most enjoyable. All heads turned when one of their teacher and supervisor's voice filled the air.

 

    “Remember to stay in your groups of three to five at all times around the city, if you ever need to split up then at  _ least  _ have a partner with you. While I’m sure the trip will go without incident, I don’t want any casualties. Understood?” Biscuit Krueger stood in the front of the bus, her index finger held up to the air as her pink eyes met each student’s own. Her pursed lips smoothed into a smile, “good! The ride will be at least three hours, please refrain from making a racket! And if you decide to go  _ against  _ rules and eat, no messes.” 

 

    "Gon, you're practically vibrating energy in your seat right now." Zushi pointed out, though he wasn't one to complain. 

 

    "I'm excited!" Gon replied, eyes indeed shining with excitement. "I haven't had the chance to go away from the city since last summer break!" Zushi blinked confused when Gon's nose suddenly scrunched up. 

 

    At a quick realization, Gon explained curtly; "there's gonna be a lot of strong smells, I can feel it already." He shrunk back against the bus seat. Zushi's eyebrows raised when Gon brought a hand to cover his nose. Feigning his future nausea. 

 

    " _ No throwing up in the bus, Gon Freecss _ !" Gon jumped in his seat, peering over the seats and heads in front of them to meet Bisky's narrowed eyes. 

 

    Not even questioning how she heard him, he shouted back; "I won't!" The whole exchange causing laughter to filter through the vehicle.

 

    Students began to chat among themselves, the bus ride stretching out smoothly to the predicted three hours Biscuit had told them. The few who dozed off were slowly waking when the bus stopped, heads looking out the window at the new place. Gon had been watching out the window as the scenery passed, leaning in and out of his friends' conversation. He couldn't help but feel a strange sensation of anticipation loom over him.

 

    He also may or may not have bolted off as soon as the bus doors were opened and they were allowed off. Ignoring Bisky's scolding, he immediately stretched when he jumped off the last step. Against his words before, he breathed in deeply, welcoming fresh air (though, so much the new smells that came with it). 

 

    “Gon.” He looked back, watching Wing-san step off the bus. “Next time wait patiently for everyone in front of you to get off.” 

 

    “O-Osu,” Gon replied, the word being something he picked up from Zushi. “I will.” 

 

    Wing smiled at him, the type that would usually intimidate most as it didn’t quite hold a full tone of happiness. “Good, now don’t stray from the group.”  

 

    Gon watched him turn to Bisky who had also stepped off, exchanging a few words while everyone unloaded off the school bus. Both teachers surveying them all before calling everyone’s attention. 

 

    “We’re checking in the hotel first, then we’ll all meet at the lobby at…” Biscuit glanced at her watch, “12, until then you’re allowed to get lunch in the area, understand? The  _ area _ .” She waited for any protests, pleased when she was met with mutters and nods of compliance. “Great, then let’s get going!” She swiftly turned on her heel, marching off while Wing waited. He watched everyone follow behind before accompanying them at the back of the group, making sure no one slipped away or got lost on the walk. 

 

    Gon stood near the front of their lined up class, glancing around before figuring that his friends/group was further in the back. Finding himself walking behind Bisky, the blonde teacher glanced back to look at him, a brow raised. 

 

    She fell back in step with him, speaking up when he acknowledged her, “what are you looking forward too?” 

 

    Not expecting that, Gon had to pause before shrugging, “Nothing specifically? I’m not sure…” He averted his eyes, looking around their surroundings instead. Bisky frowned slightly, though she expected as much. 

 

    “I’m guessing you’re more interested in seeing what this place has and not learning about all the geography and history of things in this area?” She squinted at him, figuring him out easily. Gon just gave her a grin, causing her to roll her eyes and chuckle instead. “Figures as much, but remember to keep notes, this stuff can help your group with its final project.” 

 

    Gon nodded wordlessly in reply, glancing at more people the deeper they got in the city. Eyes catching the figure of said rumoured statue near the centre of the park. He didn't register that he had stopped walking, amber eyes were squinting, trying to make out the stone person. Unable to do so, he took a step forward, towards the road where the park laid across. 

 

    A hand was placed on his shoulder, snapping Gon out of his daze. He glanced back to Wing's questioning yet almost neutral expression. 

 

    Gon glanced back before he turned to continue following the group. Pushing away the lingering tug that he felt for the time being to the back of his mind. No matter how much he wanted to see  _ why _ he felt that way. 

 

    The teen could feel Wing's stare piercing his back. Maybe for an explanation, but it's not like he could really give one. One that'd make sense. 

 

    "Are you okay?" Zushi asked him, bringing the older teen's attention to the brunette. He didn't even notice Zushi next to him. 

 

    "Yeah." Gon half-lied, mostly uncertain. But it was enough for Zushi to move on to another topic,  _ fortunately _ . Gon was hoping they could make it to that central park area later. 

 

    Their check in at the hotel was as uneventful as the given lunch break following it. Most of the others-- much like Gon-- were looking forward to their free time than anything else. Which was why many groups had rushed off cheering when excused after their initial lesson of what they were learning. Bisky shouted after them to be back at six for dinner. (Although Gon did, in fact, learn a few things about the place before it was a city. So that was nice.)

 

    Retz had basically grabbed each of them and took off just like many of the others. Dragging them each with her as she eagerly weaved them past people and place. They stopped at a few places; restaurants and shops to look at what they had before actually purchasing anything, eventually making their way to the centre of the city, the park in view along with many stalls and shops.

 

    Despite the rules, Bisky and Wing had given them. Gon strayed from his group, eyes steeled onto the standing figure in the centre. Breaking away from the sidewalk to cross the street when no cars were present. Gon was sure his face was scrunched up in confusion, even at his own actions. He just wanted to know what that feeling was, and if his instincts told him to go to that statue, he wasn’t going to let anything stop him. He heard the distinct noise of his name being called but didn’t look back to see who it was until Meleoron was the one who ran to stop him. 

 

    “Gon, where are you going?” He was given a pointed look. 

 

    “To the… statue?” Gon glanced back to his destination, rubbing at the spot between his brows with the back of his hands. “Um, did you guys want to come?” He offered a beat later.

 

    He ignored the strange look Meleoron sent him, but sighed regardless and motioned the three others still at the other side of the street to cross too. Turning back to the dark-haired teen, “yeah, might as well get those photos Retz wanted, right?” 

 

    Gon shrugged and then nodded curtly, moving out of Meleoron’s grasp and continued his way there, pace quickening. Why did he feel so… so--  _ weird _ ? Was he supposed to feel this way? About a statue? 

 

    Gon stopped, his eyes that were cast down acknowledging the stone step that was in front of him. He squinted, and without fully noticing his own thoughts, he absorbed the rumoured statue’s appearance like a sponge soaking in water. 

 

    He looked to stand a little over Gon's height (not including the podium, which was about a foot tall.) His expression that akin to a tone of surprise; gaze trained forward with a fraction widened eyes, brows raised, mouth slightly parted. He looked to have stepped back from whatever was presented to him, his forearm was raised in front of him. The open hand that tourists would probably hold in photos was almost in front of his lower torso (right below the stomach). Stone hair was flared around, and Gon had the feeling that if it were real, it would feel fluffy if he were to run his fingers through. 

 

    His eyes trailed down, to the silver plate with engravings that read; 

  
  


_ Zoldyck _

_ 1977 _

  
  


    No indication of ‘Zoldyck’ being a first or last name, just that, and a year printed in cursive. 

 

    “Boo!” 

 

    Gon jumped, letting out an undignified shriek when something cold was pressed against the back of his neck. Retz’s voice as clear as day while he heard Zushi and Ikalgo muffle their laughter. “You’re not usually so distracted you let someone sneak up on you.” She commented before tilting her upper body to the side to look at the stone figure behind Gon. Eyes lighting up and a gleam of interest entering her eyes. “So this is the statue that’s rumoured to turn human when touching hands with his soulmate?” She asks, her voice a little quieter than her previous sentence. 

 

    “Guess so, doesn’t quite have the same atmosphere as photos… makes you wonder.” Meleoron muttered, stepping to the side, seeing as he wasn’t a big person for photos (he did agree to the group one though.) Ikalgo nodded, studying the carving intently, as though he noticed what Meleoron meant. 

 

    Retz turned to Zushi, who was the one right behind her and handed him her phone and the cold soda in her hands. “One photo of me, and then we do the group one unless anyone wants one alone too?” She looked to each of them, met with no protest she smiled. 

 

    Gon stepped away, something like the twisting of his stomach occurred when he watched Retz pose next to the male. The platform was a few centimetres lower than the podium itself, made for posing and stepping next to the figure. Her hand grasping onto a stone one for no more than five seconds (not that he was counting) before Zushi gave her a thumbs up that the photo had been taken.  

 

    Retz stepped off the platform, thanking Zushi after looking over the photos. After a few words were exchanged between the two, the younger brunette looked around, flagging down a nice looking black-haired woman who was watching them curiously from not too far away. 

 

    Gon overheard him ask if she could take their group photo, which the woman smiled. Blue eyes briefly meeting Gon’s amber one’s as she accepted Retz’s phone into her hands and walked back with Zushi to them.

 

    “Can I stand next to him?” Gon blurted out, “ah- on the step I mean…” 

 

    “I don’t see why not,” Ikalgo answered for the rest of them. Giving Gon a reassuring smile, and for some reason, so did the woman. “Go right ahead.” 

 

    Gon didn’t waste a second, one moment next to Meleoron and Ikalgo, the next right beside the carved figure. He wasn’t embarrassed to say he was staring at it-- or him-- while the others took their own positions. 

 

    “Hold his hand for me?” The woman’s soft voice reached Gon’s ears. When he looked up, he saw an unnamable emotion in her eyes… it took him a moment before he could place it;  _ hope? _ Gon thought, confused. He nodded, replying with a small ‘okay’ loud enough for her to catch before he grasped the hand, looking to the camera when the woman was about to raise the phone to take the photo. 

 

    Then he swore that time slowed for those next few seconds.

 

    Gon felt the force squeezing and then ever-so-slow pull at his hand before his mind registered what he then saw. Moving automatically, he pulled back, not a second later was he staring down with wide amber eyes. And looking right back at him, caught in his arms, was a teen looking back just as surprised, with beautiful blue eyes as wide as his own.

 

    Then Gon slowly began to process the sounds of gasps and words incoherent to him surrounding them. His eyes, blinking, before they slowly trailed from the pale, blue-eyed teen in his arms, to the empty podium right next to them.  

 

    The brief, breathless sound of an  _ ‘oh’ _ leaving his lips before he felt a tight grip on his arm suddenly drag him off. With the nameless male still in his arms. 

  
  


 

•°•

  
  


 

    “Hello miss Shidehara,” Alluka greeted, the old lady’s head turned to her. The subtle surprised look replaced by a warm and welcoming one. Alluka sat down next to her in the empty spot when signalled with the hand-pat of invitation.

 

    “How many times have I asked you to just call me Lilia?” The woman chuckled when Alluka apologized sheepishly. “It’s no problem dear, but I don’t need you to be so formal with me.” 

 

    “Right, I’ll try not to Mi- Lilia.” Alluka corrected with a smile of her own, “it’s a bit of a habit, remember?”

 

    “That’s what all the younger ones say.” 

 

    “Young?” Alluka rose a brow, “I am in my late-forties…” She mumbled, looking to her lap, even while Lilia laughed heartedly next to her.

 

    “That is still younger than me, Alluka.” Which was true, with Lilia being sixty-eight. But Alluka just shook her head in dismissal, so Lilia watched the blue-eyed woman before asking something else instead. “Do you think he will meet his soulmate?” The old woman asked, noticing that the younger female was gazing longingly at the statue again. Much like she does nearly every day she is able to come. 

 

    “I hope,” Alluka mumbled in reply, “I’m always hoping… every day.” She says, much like she has for the past forty-two years. While it was only a few threads left, she committed to waiting. To staying here, because she not only owed her brother, she loved him, she wanted to see him as  _ him  _ again. 

 

    Alluka’s fists balled at the cloth of her long skirt. Lilia wasn’t here when their family initially brought Killua here in his statue form. Silva, who both wanted a way to bring Killua back from the curse, but also wanted a way that wouldn’t raise brows. He was brought as… an offering of the sort when this city was still being developed. People who had been present were paid for a lifetime of silence, and under her family’s nose, Alluka slipped in the city to watch over her brother’s statue. Watching every day as people-- mainly tourists-- came and went, with no sign of his curse breaking. Alluka spent months researching on the curse that Killua was placed under, and as those years passed, magic, curses, and all the sort became banned and soon fell to being fiction. 

 

    “Oh look, I don’t believe I’ve seen him before,” Lilia said, derailing Alluka’s train of thought. Indeed, there was a teen, much like Killua’s age, who seemed to be staring at the statue in awe. “He looks to be a plausible one, don’t you think, Alluka?” 

 

    She didn’t answer, too engrossed in watching what the tanned boy would do next. Then, she felt a pang of disappointment as (who she guessed as) his friends came up behind him to talk to him. 

 

    She nodded in agreement with Lilia’s words when the blonde girl showed nothing to breaking Killua out of his current state. “Unfortunate,” Lilia commented, “do you think there’ll be more who will try?” 

 

    Oh, she certainly hoped so. She felt that the tanned boy with dark hair would try, she was hopeful. A lot more than earlier. Considering there was something that sparkled in his eyes when he stared.  _ Brother never got reactions like that…  _ Alluka thought, biting at the nail of her thumb,  _ maybe… oh please maybe…he seems special. _

 

    And she knew Nanika would agree. 

 

    She sat up a little straighter when the short brunette boy approached her, a timid look on his face yet he asked her kindly if she could take their group picture. Alluka nodded, smiling as she took the phone and went along with the young teen (who curtly introduced himself as Zushi). 

 

    “Can I stand next to him?” Alluka tilted her head when the interesting one spoke up suddenly, “ah- on the step I mean…” He trailed off. The other shorter one, who had dark hair with a tone of deep pink, voiced their groups lack of complaint. His bright eyes meeting Alluka, who went through with her compelled feeling and smiled to him. To which the former immediately took a spot next to her brother without another word.  

 

    Alluka raised the phone, pausing and glancing up, she felt her own smile falter. Hidden behind the screen. She spoke after a split second, her words aimed at the tanned boy. “Hold his hand for me?” She asked, softer than she needed, but hopeful nonetheless. She saw confusion flicker in his hues before he complied. 

 

    And then Alluka gasped, not expecting such a sudden reaction from it. Her brother, just as he looked before being turned, was swiftly pulled and caught before he could fall off the podium stand. 

 

    They stared at each other. Alluka stared at them. And then so did many others as soon as they took notice.  _ Killua!  _ She swore she could hear the familiar voice call out in her own ears. 

 

    Slowly but surely, with every passing second, an uproar grew. She briefly acknowledged that phones were being pulled out and people’s attentions were being quickly pulled to the now-human statue and the person who he was caught by. Blinking away the rising tears, Alluka grabbed the sleeve of the unnamed teen and took off. Glad he was strong enough to carry her brother as they broke through the increasing crowd. While Alluka was getting old, she was quick on her feet. Being very acquainted with the city had its perks, she brought them down alleyway through alleyway until there was no longer a crowd to be heard. 

 

    When she felt it safe enough, her pace slowed, coming to a stop. 

 

    Her heart hammered in her ears, and she turned on her heel. Eyes shut as she tried to catch her erratic breathing.

 

    The woman felt her heart both burst and squeeze when that voice- that hoarse, quiet voice, spoke. Just above a whisper, but in the silence around them, it sounded so much louder. 

 

    “A-Allu...ka?” 

  
  


 

•°•

  
  


 

    Gon’s head was spinning, even when he stopped behind the woman, catching his breath. He couldn’t seem to wrap his head around everything that  _ just  _ happened. There were a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, there was a person he was carrying--  _ right _ . His mind felt jumbled,  _ what just happened? _

 

    But then he looked down to the other in his arms, he examined every feature, registering the tremble he felt.  _ Was that me, or him..? _ Gon barely got a chance to try an answer his own question when he heard the male in his arms speak up. The name sounded broken and his voice  _ sounded  _ dry. He could only guess that was who the woman was, her eyes opened slowly, too slow. As though she wasn’t sure if she wanted to see them or not.

 

_ Their eyes look similar,  _ Gon thinks, and maybe that answers enough for him because the woman’s words confirm most of it. He can see her lip visibly tremble before she said anything.

 

    “ _ Brother, you’re back _ .” 

 

    No, the tremble was definitely not Gon. 

 

    “P...put me down.” Gon blinked, looking down at the blue eyes who were narrowed, yet, held a tone similar to that of pleading. The arms around his shoulders slacked, retrieving themselves. It takes a moment before he can even say something; 

 

    “Can you walk?” He asks, mainly because becoming a human after being a statue for so long sounds stiff at best. Painful at worse. 

 

    The teen in his arms makes a face, “we’ll... see I guess.” But the woman, Alluka, shook her head. 

 

    “No, catch your breath first, process things. Then we’ll talk in my apartment, okay?” She says, shaking her head again when the male in his arms opened his mouth to protest. Alluka smiled again though, eye brimmed with sparks of happiness. 

 

    “You can explain everything?” Gon asks, and she looks to have expected his question. 

 

    “To you, and brother.” She replies, “everything and anything that I know.” 

 

    He feels a firm tug at his shirt, glancing down to the other who was now focused on him. “...Killua.”

 

    “Huh?” Gon blinks, then dawning that ‘Killua’ was his name. “Oh! I’m Gon, Gon Freecss.” He introduced with renewed vigour, he looked back up to Alluka, “we can head to your apartment now, I’m not really exhausted or anything.” 

 

    She eyes him due to those words, before deeming that, yes, he did not look tired and seemed like he could just about do another lap around a few buildings even with Killua in tow. So the older woman turned around and waited for Gon to follow before leading them to her old apartment complex. It wasn’t actually that far away, but it also could’ve been the winding paths Alluka had led them through, probably wanting to avoid more confrontation by the media or people in general. 

 

    Gon jumped when fingers squeezed around the phone in his pant pocket, looking down to Killua who’s brows were furrowed. The pale teen asked him in a mumble; “what’s this buzzing?” 

 

    Right, well, it wasn’t as though he was intentionally ignoring the notifications he could feel vibrating from his phone. He didn’t really pay it any attention when he was still trying to figure out what just happened along with the many questions that spun around in his brain. Alluka gave him a sympathetic smile, as though she understood every reason in the world of what’s happening between them. ( _ Which she probably had a clue to it. _ )

 

    “My phone,” Gon replied, “I’ll look at those later, ignore them for now?” 

 

    He was given an annoyed look laced with curiosity, “well, those vibration’s were bothering me.” He stated matter-of-factly. “Can’t you turn them off?” 

 

   “Brother, he’s still carrying you.” Alluka laughed, “and we’re almost there. Unless you want to be put down now?” Upon her face, was something akin to a smirk, if you asked Gon. Which did also cause him to acknowledge the fact Killua hadn’t asked him to be let down after they were headed off again. They were nearing the end of the hall where Alluka's apartment would be. Her head tilted back to gaze at them though.

 

    “Do you?” Gon asked as well, though it’s not like he minded carrying the other. The coolness of his skin helped, yet, it felt as though he could foresee the future wave of disappointment by putting him down and breaking their line of physical contact. 

 

    "Y-yeah, sure." He muttered when they reached her door and waited for her to unlock it. Gon placed him down, a hand grasping his arm for any needed support. "Shit." The pale teen cursed, instinctively grabbing onto Gon, "they feel like noodles."

 

    "Are you okay, Killua?" 

 

    "Mhm, yeah, 'm fine." He muttered, taking a step inside when Alluka pushed the door open. 

 

    "Sit down you two, I'll make us tea, okay?" Gon took the invitation to help Killua to the couch, not until he thanked Alluka.

 

    The place felt homely enough, decorated with small plants and several framed paintings. A theme of dark wood with hues of purple and pink mixed in. 

 

    Gon reached for his still buzzing phone, eyeing the messages on the screen. 

 

_ 2 Missed Calls: Retz  _

 

_     3 Missed Calls: Zushi  _

 

_     29 Unread Group Chat Messages - Renamed: "Gon is Gone"  _

 

_     43 Unread Messages: Unknown Number _

 

_     7 Missed Calls: Unknown Number _

 

__ "What's that?" Killua blinked, leaning over to look at the screen. 

 

    "My friends, probably…" He thought for a moment before looking at the messages from the unknown number. "Oh- and my teacher." He continued, looking at both coherent and incoherent texts sent from Bisky.

 

    Zushi's contact popped up on the screen, the phone buzzing for attention. Gon's lips pressed in a line before standing, blue eyes followed him in questioning, "Where are you going?" 

 

    He smiled reassuringly, "I'll be back, I just need to answer this privately." When he received no reply, he walked towards the open bathroom door, hoping Alluka wouldn't mind as he shut it and answered the phone. 

 

    "Oh, thank goodness you're not dead!" He heard Zushi exclaim after exhaling in relief. Then there was a Yelp before Gon was met with the loud yelling of his blonde teacher, yanking the phone from his ear with a wince.

 

    "WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?" He could even hear her inhale calmly, yet loudly, after the initial shouting. "Apparently I'm being shown photos of you and this "statue" were seen before you both were basically kidnapped by an old woman." 

 

    "Alluka-san isn't old!" He retaliated immediately, "and uh- we're kind of laying low at her place? She wanted to explain things so…" He trailed off, not exactly wanting to give specifics of things he didn't quite understand just yet. 

 

    "And you're safe." She asked a few seconds afterthought.

 

    "Yes," he replied not a beat later. 

 

    "And you trust them?"

 

    "Apparently Killua is my soulmate, so of course." 

 

    There was an exasperated sigh from the other line, "you're impossible. If you get killed, it's not my fault, but call if anything. It's probably best since both your faces are being recognized on the media. Expect a call from your aunt if she ends up stumbling upon it." 

 

    "Osu! Thank you Bisky!" 

 

    "Just- don't be stupid." She told him in a flat tone before hanging up. 

 

 

  
•°•

  
  


 

    Killua hadn't really moved, he held a mug in his hands. Across from him, Alluka sat in the loveseat. A mug in her own hands as she spoke to him in a soft voice. 

 

    "I missed seeing you, brother." Her mug lowered to show the smile on her face. 

 

    There was a numbness through Killua's body. But eventually the tingling feeling came back, and he raised his eyes to meet amber hues. Lighting up at the eye-contact like the sun.

 

    Alluka gestured to the mug left on the coffee table. "Yours." 

 

    "Thank you Alluka-san." 

 

    "San hmm?" Similar blue eyes met and Killua nearly choked on his tea. "It's official brother, I'm older than you now." 

 

    Killua glowered at Gon while the latter sat there clueless. "Umm… can you explain? Please?" 

 

    "You saw the date on the podium  plate right?" Alluka asked, earning a nod. "Well, that's how long brother has been there, forty-two years. Making me older than him." 

 

    "If we're thinking technical than I'm still the older one," Killua mumbled, shifting a little closer to the body next to him. A pleasant, warm tingling sensation washing over him. 

 

    "Well, brother here was cursed. Mainly due to um- Illu-nii. Our older brother." She explained, "because he wanted to control Killua to get to Nanika. A spirit who used to reside my body." 

 

    Gon's face screams 'lost', and so Killua isn't really surprised when he voices his confusion. "Cursed and spirits? But stuff like that isn't… um...  _ real _ ?" He said the last word as though he couldn't find a better one. His eyes held curiosity, but his expression screamed 'focused'. Killua figured he genuinely wanted to know about it, and Killua needed an explanation why Gon wasn't  _ already _ familiar with it.

 

    "It's banned mainly- sooner after. Then people spoke less and less about it." She said, taking a sip from her mug and answer Killua's own unspoken question. "I wondered why father placed Killua in such a small town at the time, only until I found the specific curse he was placed under, and the rules to break free from it. But everyone who was located there already was paid for their silence." She said, speaking almost proudly when she told of her time researching. Killua smiled and leaned back into the cushions. While Alluka held a wise and experienced aspect now, she still held some childlike characteristics. Even if it was just with them. 

 

    "I helped spread the rumours after ten years, at that point the town had grown into a small city and our family was more discouraged in breaking the curse." 

 

    "I was useless to them at that point…" Killua whispered, earning a nod from Alluka of agreement, and raised brows from Gon. 

 

    "I stayed on the down low," she paused, staring down at the mug in her lap, "and I waited… it was worth it though." She then turned to the teen next to her, "thank you Gon."

 

    "Why?" 

 

    "Whether fate pulled you here or just mere coincidence, you helped save my brother." She smiles, "me and Nanika both, owes you for that." 

 

    "You don't need to owe me anything!" Gon shook his head, "it's fine. I'm glad to have done this." His eyes flickered over and they made eye contact once more. 

 

_ Soulmates huh _ …? Killua was the first to look away,  _ I don't know if I deserve someone with eyes so bright. _

 

    "So what now?" Gon asked, and Killua felt the spot next to him sink in a little deeper. 

 

    "You're free to stay as long as needed," Alluka said, before drifting into thought for a minute. Then her eyes widened and her lips shaped into an 'o'. "Right, you two have to stick together so that the curse doesn't reverse! It should be gone by midnight I believe…" She tapped a finger on her lip before holding five out. "Until then, I suggest nothing further than five meters apart!"

 

    Both their brows shot up, Killua was the first to mouth a silent ' _ what? _ ' 

 

    "That's possible?" 

 

    "In this case, yes." She smiled. "But whatever you two decide to do right now is up to you." She stood up, brushing her skirt and took her empty mug (along with Killua's when offered) to the kitchen.

 

    "I want to talk to Alluka." Killua said when she left the room, twisting himself to face Gon, "if that's fine- I mean…" 

 

    Gon smiled, "yeah! Of course." He placed his half-empty mug on the coffee table. "You guys have basically been separated for years, I don't want to take that away from you." His genuineness that seeped into those eyes was a new sight to Killua. Unfamiliar with such a warm look being given to him, he felt himself smile. 

 

    "Thanks, Gon." His eyes lowered, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles as he fiddled with his own fingers. 

 

    "Say it again." 

 

    Killua frowned, "thanks, Gon?" He looked back up, seeing dark brows knitted. 

 

    "My name, I mean." 

 

    "Gon." The Zoldyck complied anyway, even while still confused. Met with no reply, he leaned over slightly, his brow still quirked, " _ Gon _ ."

 

    Gon smile fell into a tiny grin, amber orbs full of intensity, " _Killua_ ," Gon said leaning down ever-so-slightly as well. And his breath hitched, before exhaling slowly, shallow breaths hit his face and he barely registers the scent of the tea they just drank. Maybe it was the tone though, _it was so_ … _so-_ _intimate_. 

 

    "You're weird." He mumbled, a very  _ uncommon _ blush rose to his cheeks and leaned backwards. A hunch forming at the back of his mind that uncommon was going to become common  _ very _ fast with Gon Freecss at his side. Turning his head away.

 

    " _Killua…_ " The other continued to grin, the corners of each lips spreading a little bit wider. He felt a poke at his side, and that pleasant tingling sensation spiked like a static jolt, and for the few moments when he looked back up to Gon, it felt like it was just them.

 

    They both froze at the sound of Alluka's muffled giggles. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you two alone for a little if you'd like." She said, lowering her hand back to her side. She was leaning her shoulder to the doorframe, arms slowly crossing. 

 

    "No, it's fine." Killua replied quickly, "I want to catch up with you." Her eyes widened a little, sparkling with happiness. 

 

    "Brother, you're going to make me tear up again…" She muttered, rubbing her sleeve against shut eyes. He could see her lower lip quiver as he opened his arms for an offered hug.

 

    Gon shuffled back when she sped over, basically tackling Killua into the couch cushions. A grunt leaving him but he smiled reassuringly at her nonetheless. Grown up or not, she was still his younger sister. 

 

    Though seeing her at first was enough to shake him, he recognized her features and bright blue eyes that were a clear resemblance to his own. Her voice, while deeper now than before, was still familiar enough to be recognized, especially when she called him 'brother'. 

 

    Regardless of her age now, he ran his fingers through her hair and patted her head just like he used to when she was still young. Hearing her sigh in contentment, if Alluka was happy, he was happy. 

 

    And for some reason having Gon Freecss by his side made him feel much happier than he'd been in a long time. 

 

  
•°•

  
  


    Gon gained permission to stay with them at Alluka's that night. Eager to know more about this soulmate of his. But he was thrown off by the multiple answers he knew were blatant lies, or how Killua would plainly dodge questions. 

 

    Thirty minutes later, he only knew basic questions. But for Gon, basic questions like  _ 'what's your favourite colour?' _ or  _ 'what do you like to do? _ ' aren't  _ enough _ . Not ever enough to be able to  _ know _ Killua.

 

    "You can tell me, y' know." Gon frowned, his brows furrowing. His stubborn side shining through regardless if Killua asked him to drop it twice already. "I want to know you! I want to know what makes  _ you _ Killua!" 

 

    There was a glassy look in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "It's not just…  _ easy  _ to understand, Gon."

 

    "Make me understand." He muttered, their shoulders brushing. The t.v played on a low volume in the background, the show was long forgotten. 

 

    "My family aren't really the greatest people." Killua sighed leaning back, "we're assassins… I  _ was _ an assassin. I don't know anymore though, I was trying to transition into a cleaner living after I managed to get Alluka from them." 

 

    "Oh," Gon leaned back as well, pondering. 

 

    "Oh? That's it?" Killua looked at him, nearly shocked, or maybe just surprised. He wanted to laugh really, his soulmate was going to accept that. Just like  _ that _ ?

 

    "But you wanted to change, for Alluka, so what's bad about that?" The question caught him off guard. 

 

    "I killed people," Killua stated, head lowered, meeting Gon's eyes through bangs of white. "I can't just clean my hands and expect the mental feeling of them stained in their blood to go away." 

 

    Gon didn't answer, brown orbs trailing to the ceiling. So a silence, one that felt heavy on Killua's lungs, set in between them. Alluka had excused herself to bed already, so it was just them, and the sounds of vehicles outside with the low volume t.v in front of them.

 

    "If you're making an effort to change, that's not bad. Plus, it's been more than forty years." Gon said. 

 

    "So you don't care?" 

 

    "Not really, it doesn't affect me. As long as you don't harm other people without reason, like self-defence, it's not bad right?" 

 

    "I… I don't understand you're logic, but sure." He shifted uncomfortably. Biting his lip, unsure on what to say next. Gon beat him to it, reminding them both of something they didn't want.

 

    "I have to go back tomorrow." 

 

    "I know, you've said already." 

 

    "Did you want to come with me?" Gon asked a beat later. 

 

    Killua swallowed, his throat dry. "I don't know." He managed, "I can't just… leave Alluka after only a day." He took a deep breath, "let's… let's just talk about it tomorrow okay?" 

 

    He felt his cheeks warm when their fingers brushed, not pulling away when Gon gently grasped his hand. 

 

    "Is this okay?" 

 

    He blinked, dumbfounded for a moment. "Y-yeah."  _ No!  _ His mind seemed to shout at him. Human contact wasn't foreign, but the further time he spent with Gon, the more  _ intimate _ it felt, was alien to him. The only affectionate and welcomed human contact (hugs hand such) was only accepted from his sister. The only one Killua cared most for, now and before. 

 

   But he didn't pull away. 

 

    Gon considered that much as a win in his books, squeezing the pale hand. He hoped Killua liked the addictive warm buzz as much as he did. Probably a side effect of that magic Alluka told them about. "Did you want to sleep now? I'll take the other seat." He offered, sitting up slightly just to face him a bit better. 

 

    "Uh sure…" Killua watched him get up, "you can turn that off by the way. I prefer it quiet." He told him, a slender finger pointing to the television. Earning a nod, Gon switched it off before laying down on the slightly smaller loveseat. 

 

    "Good night, Killua."

 

    "Night, Gon." 

 

 

  
•°•

  
  


 

    "So you've decided?" Alluka asked the pair over breakfast. Stabbing her fork into the scrambled eggs. 

 

    "I'm staying… if that's okay?" Killua replied, meeting her gaze. 

 

    "Of course, brother!" She exclaimed, refraining from smacking her hand down on the table. "But you don't have to stay apart for long, you’re soulmates after all. You’ll feel lonely without seeing him.” 

 

    Killua nodded slowly, and Alluka turned her attention to Gon when the other Zoldyck eagerly started to eat his share of food. “I’m guessing you’d want to invite both of us back to your own place if you could, right?”

 

    Gon’s eyes widened in both disbelief and amazement, “how did you know?”

 

    She had an indistinguishable look in her eye but a small smirk on her lips, “just a feeling.” She replied before those pale lips twisted into a sad smile. “I’m afraid I don’t think I’ll be moving anywhere just yet. I’ve spent a lot of time here, I’m not quite ready to say goodbye. But if brother wants to find a place closer, I’m supporting him every step of the way.”

 

    Gon glanced to his soulmate next to him, the pale teen lost in thought. He nodded to Alluka, a silent message of gratitude for everything. To which she returned with a more happy look.

 

    They finished quickly, seeing as Gon had to leave to meet his class at twelve. They both helped Alluka with dishes, and Gon collected all his things in the living room before lingering at the exit. 

 

    “I’ll walk with you.” 

 

    Gon tilted his head back, seeing Killua standing near. A deep sapphire blue scarf around his neck and a dark grey beanie on his head. Cute… Gon thought before asking; “are you sure?”

 

    “ ‘course.” He shrugged, Gon’s eyes flicking from Killua’s own to the quickly darkening cheeks. “I don’t mind.” 

 

    So Gon grinned, eyes shutting all the while, “okay, then let’s go!” He exclaimed, taking Killua’s hand and calling out a loud ‘goodbye’ to Alluka who peeked at them from the kitchen. “Goodbye, Gon!” She replied just as loud, “and brother! Don’t get too lost, okay?!” 

 

    “Yes,  _ mom _ .” He rolled his eyes but was far from annoyed or angry. “Bye Alluka.” He managed a curt wave before Gon was tugging him out the door, hearing Alluka laugh before the apartment door shut behind them. 

 

    When they stepped into the elevator, Gon looked at him with wide and ever-so-slightly concerned eyes. “You’re not actually gonna get lost, right?” 

 

    A snort escaped Killua, “Nah, as long as I remember specific places I should be fine.” He tapped his temple a few times, “I got a good memory.”  _ For the most part _ , Killua added mentally, even his inner tone was sheepish. 

 

    An ‘ah okay,’ of relief was Gon’s reply, squeezing his hands he hadn’t even realized were still conjoined. Their fingers were laced together, and Killua felt a wave of self-consciousness overwhelm him for a split second when they got out of the elevator. His grip tightened a little, subconsciously taking a side step closer to Gon when they left the apartment building. It was empty other than a few people. Killua secretly appreciated the soft squeezes Gon offered every other second. When Killua spotted more and more people the further they walked, he knew they both had to brace themselves for any sort of recognition.

 

    Because Killua, for one, didn’t expect to be awoken from a coma-like state with tons of people shouting at him and a  _ very  _ attractive person catching him.

 

    And for a good portion of their trip, it wasn’t bad at all. Smoothly really, there was a lot of new things that Gon was willing to stop for when it was enough to catch Killua’s eye. Surprisingly (or maybe unsurprisingly, since it  _ was _ Gon,) he had bought Killua a box of chocolates, ‘chocorobos’ as Gon told him. 

 

    And he fell in love with the sweets at first taste, seeing as he already liked sweets in general (including the old chocolates he used to eat). But those just stole number one on his favourites list.

 

    “Oh! I see them!” Gon pointed with his other arm, the ones between them were linked together while Killua held onto the other two boxes he forc-  _ asked _ \- Gon to buy for him. Killua squinted, looking at the quite large group of people by a bright yellow bus. 

 

    “Those are your classmates?”

 

    Gon hummed in confirmation, “yep! And those two are my teachers.” Killua followed the direction he was pointing to the two who were slightly off from the main cluster. 

 

    “That girl is kind of… young to be a teacher isn’t she?”

 

    “Hm? Oh, that’s Bisky,” Gon stated, “she’s actually much older than she looks… but don’t ask her unless she seems passive enough-” 

 

    “GON FREECSS!” 

 

    Killua shuddered, Gon’s sentence interrupted by that same young-looking blonde who seemed to be staring into both their souls.  _ Okay, duly noted,  _ he thought when they approached. His eyes wandering to the large group seeing as  _ everyone  _ in their vicinity had turned to look at pair. 

 

    “You must be this soulmate of his, no?” He looked back, his eyes landing on the female in front of them. Pink eyes of burning intensity seeming to size him up. 

 

    “Uh yeah… sorry for inconveniencing you both in any way.” He awkwardly apologized, growing uncomfortable under the number of eyes staring. He bit into one of the chocolate balls, adverting his eyes down. 

 

    Gon, sensing his discomfort, spoke up. “Are we leaving now?” 

 

    It was the man who spoke up this time, pushing his glasses up. “Yes, we are. Should I expect that he is coming too?” He gestures to Killua with a nod. 

 

    This time Killua answered for him, “no, actually. I’m going to be staying with my sister for a while. Here in the city.” Dark eyes observed him as well, before nodding in understanding. 

 

    “I see, very well.” He looked back to Gon, “you two have a few minutes while everyone else loads on the bus.” Gon nodded vigorously, thanking both of them when they went off to round everyone else up. 

 

    Killua felt linger stares at both of them, but his initial attention turned instantly to Gon. “This isn’t goodbye forever, you know.” He comments, blues meeting amber. 

 

    “I know, still.” He sees Gon’s Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed. “I kind of… don’t want to be separated for so long.”

 

    “What’s a week or so?”

 

    “ _ Long _ .” He stated in an exasperated tone. “Way too long.”

 

    “And we’ve known each other for a day?” He wouldn’t be surprised if Gon attaches himself to people quickly. If they got along well enough that is- 

 

    “So?” Gon’s head cocked to the side, “It doesn’t mean I can’t like you.”

 

    His breath hitched, “ _ oh… _ ” He breathed, taking notice of how Gon was leaning closer. Eyes screwing shut,  _ don’t tell me he’s _ ...

 

    Then he felt the press against his forehead, eyes shooting wide, “oh.” Gon leaned back with a soft look.

 

    “I don’t want to rush you.” He stated, scratching at a reddened cheek.  _ He’s blushing _ \- or well, to be fair they both were. While Killua appreciated the sentiment, he quirked a brow.

 

    “I pegged you as the impatient type.” He mumbled loud enough for him to catch, forgetting all about the fact they were still in public and the moment felt private.

 

    “Well… you’ve been through a lot…” Killua dropped the empty box of chocolates and pulled Gon forward to kiss him, lean slender fingers twisting in dark spiky hair. His eyes fluttering shut while Gon’s widen. Savouring it, for the short moment it was.

 

    He pulled away two seconds later, his face on fire, he released Gon’s hair. “An exception.” He excused the action quietly but had a feeling Gon heard him anyway. 

 

    Met with a beaming grin, he was enveloped into a hug, surely betting his soul was squeezed out of his body. “I’ll miss you!” Killua looked over his shoulder to the bus, sputtering in embarrassment when- in fact- Gon’s classmates (and teachers) were still watching their display. 

 

    “Yeah yeah! I’ll call through Alluka okay? We’ll see each other again soon.” 

 

    “We better,” Gon’s lower lip stuck out in a pout. “ _ Bye, Killua _ .”

 

    “ _ Bye, Gon _ .” 

 

    The arms around him lingered a second longer before Gon released him and stepped back. “See you soon.” Hope shined in those bright eyes.

 

    “Yeah, soon.” Killua agreed, their final decisions before Gon ran towards the bus entrance. Waving at him rapidly before disappearing past glass and metal. Killua’s hand fell down next to his side, smiling all the way until he watched the bus disappear from his sight.

  
_ Soon... we’ll meet again soon. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this book out and I hope you enjoyed reading ^^


End file.
